As a method in the electronic components placing apparatus for feeding the electronic components to the mounting head, there has been widely used a method, in which the electronic components are fed to a pickup position of the mounting head by feeding the carrier tape holding the electronic components, pitch by pitch by tape feeder. The carrier tape is handled such that it is wound and housed on the tape reel. At the time of starting a components placing work or in case the components become short during the placing work, a reel mounting work is done by setting the tape reel having the carrier tape wound thereon and housed therein, in the components feeding unit.
Since a number of tape reels having the same shape are mounted in the components feeding unit, the worker may identify the tape reels erroneously in the reel mounting work thereby to cause errors, in which incorrect tape reels are erroneously mounted on the individual tape feeders. In order to prevent such erroneously mounting works, there is known a method (as referred to Patent Document 1), in which bar code labels having identification information written therein on the electronic components held on the carrier tape are adhered to the tape reel so that the bar code labels may be read out for the identification at the time of the reel mounting operations.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-68690